


骗局

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: HP的AU，就是借用了一下背景设定
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	骗局

**Author's Note:**

> HP的AU，没看过HP不会影响阅读（？）  
> 破案侦探悬疑向，全文1.2w+字，请各位放心食用  
> （本文拒绝白嫖）

引子  
1月份的一天。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，整座伦敦城都还在沉睡之中，就连巫师的世界也不例外。对角巷的店铺还都没有开张，巫师宠物商店里的猫头鹰睁着眼睛，透过鸟笼的缝隙和橱窗的玻璃看着外面空无一人的街道。  
在对角巷靠近古灵阁的地方有一条不起眼的肮脏的小巷，逼仄的巷子里的店铺挤在一起，比其它地方看着都要阴冷许多。在巷子的入口处有着一块街道的牌子——它本该是好好地钉在墙壁上的，可是却不知道被谁给拽了一边儿下来，在风中无助地摇晃。上面镀金的文字大片的剥落，依稀辨认出“翻倒巷”几个字。  
“啪”的一声轻响，有人幻影移形出现在了街道口。来人是个黑头发的高个子，宽肩，东欧人相貌，戴着一顶毡帽和围巾，把脸给蒙的严严实实。他穿着一件灰色的大衣，抵御住了来自英格兰的并不好客的凛冽寒风。这人很快地确认了一下方向后就朝翻倒巷里面走去，最后停在了一家名叫“博金-博克黑魔法商店”的店铺面前。  
他把门推开，伴随着一阵门上的铃铛响声走了进去，穿过那些装满骷髅和旧瓶子的箱子中间，店主博金先生从后面的储物间里走了出来，这是一个头发油亮，身材佝偻的男人，对着自己的这位顾客鞠了一躬。  
“我要的东西呢？”他问。  
“在这里，先生，”博金把一个放在最上面货架上的一个小包裹递给了他，他直接藏在了大衣下面，“不过您也知道，这种东西有一定的时效期……”  
“谢谢您，博金先生。”他冷冷地打断了博金的话，在摆放的乱七八糟的商品之间打量了几眼，“那个是什么？那本日记本？”  
“那属于以前的一个巫师侦探，他是一个默然者，很有意思是不是？默然者毕竟很少活得过十岁。”博金解释道。  
“那本日记本我也要了，多少钱？”他仰了仰头，伸手去大衣外套的口袋里掏自己的钱包。

01  
“案子还没有进展？”马里奥·戈麦斯踏进傲罗办公室，把黑色的外套搭在衣架上面，这里面常年如同夏天一样暖和，办公桌上已经自动地出现了一杯刚制作好的卡布奇诺。  
“没有，长官。” 对面的格雷茨卡摇了摇头，他刚从霍格沃茨毕业，现在只是一个实习期的傲罗，被派来协助傲罗办公室主任戈麦斯处理案件和抓捕黑巫师。  
戈麦斯叹了口气在自己的位子上坐下，将倒扣在桌面上的相框拿起来看一眼再倒扣回去，从公文包里面拿出今天的《预言家日报》，头版内容被一张过大的照片占据了版面，标题用着骇人的粗体字大写着“谋杀”。  
就在三天前，一位英国下议院的重要议员被发现死于伦敦威斯敏特市区附近，死者的死亡状态相当诡异，眼睛大睁，面部表情狰狞而又惊恐，看样子像是死之前看见了什么非常吓人的东西。而且死者身上没有任何一点伤口，身体健康，没有心脏病，不是谋杀也不是自然死亡。  
首相第一时间联系了魔法部部长，这一起案件已经在英格兰产生了轰动的效果，从巫师到麻瓜界，所有的媒体都在第一时间报道了此事。为了避免更坏的情况发生——比如魔法世界暴露，或者说更麻烦的事情，比如说又有一个神秘人黑魔王的出现，限时破案的艰巨任务就落在了傲罗们身上，戈麦斯从几天前领到案子开始就在马不停蹄地工作着，他是魔法界这么多年以来最年轻的傲罗办公室主任，破获了几十件棘手的悬案和疑案，因此这一次他肩膀上的压力也是可想而知，所有人都在极度的恐慌之中希冀着他们，傲罗，作为魔法部最能给人带来安全感的代表，能够尽快地给公众一个满意的答复。  
“今天我们去拜访几个‘朋友’，”戈麦斯说，放下了手中的报纸，拿起咖啡抿了一口，对面的格雷茨卡睁大眼睛看着他，“住在案发现场附近的几户巫师，我们去看看他们有没有办法提供一些……必要的证据。”  
“您怀疑他们？”格雷茨卡敏锐的问。  
“是啊，说不准他们中有没有人是食死徒——虽然可能性很低，但是，没有什么是绝对的。”戈麦斯挥了挥魔杖变出一套麻瓜的日常服装穿在自己身上，“至少他们都有作案嫌疑。”

02  
伦敦不愧是世界上最为忙碌的都市之一，上午9点的伦敦不论是地铁还是地上交通都会繁忙到让上班族们怀疑人生。戈麦斯看了眼人流熙熙攘攘的大街，不悦地皱了皱眉头，他从来都用不惯麻瓜的交通工具，他和格雷茨卡对视了一眼，两个人一起幻影移形到了威斯敏特附近，一栋看起来相当漂亮的两层小别墅面前。  
“就是这里，”戈麦斯说，“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生。”  
他穿过漂亮整洁的前院走到门前按响了门铃，不一会儿就有人来看门，莱万站在门后面看见戈麦斯和格雷茨卡，神色挺惊讶的：“您好，请问您们是……？”  
“您好，我是英国魔法部傲罗办公室主任马里奥·戈麦斯，这是我同事格雷茨卡，我们是想来找您询问一些事情，希望您能配合。”戈麦斯雷厉风行地拿出自己的证件出示给莱万。  
莱万愣了两秒，尽力露出一个微笑，“啊，行，进来吧，只是我不明白我对于破案能有什么帮助。”  
莱万家的客厅相当的漂亮，不大但是很温馨，地板上铺了一块柔软的地毯，沙发上面扔着两三个卡通形象的靠垫，白色的沙发桌上和地上到处是孩子的玩具，沙发对面的壁炉里燃烧着暖和的炉火，壁炉上面有一排书架上面放着几本童话书和相册。  
莱万端来两杯茶放在沙发桌上，自己坐在了沙发旁边的扶手椅上，“您好，戈麦斯先生，我很好奇我能有什么可以帮助到您们破案的。”  
戈麦斯没有去喝那杯茶，他靠在沙发上打量了一眼别墅的布置，“您是一个人住？”  
“啊，不，我和我爱人还有孩子住在一起。”  
“您应该不是伦敦人吧？我看魔法部上面没有您常住人口的记录。”  
“不是，我是波兰人，我和我爱人一般居住在德国多特蒙德，我们是最近度假来的伦敦，这是我爱人姑姑的房子，现在留给他了。”  
“您还有一个孩子？”  
“养子，”莱万说，“我和马尔科——啊，就是我爱人在德国的孤儿院里面领养的，您看沙发桌上和地面上的玩具都是他的。”  
“我能见一见您的爱人和孩子吗？我想跟您们都分别聊一聊。”  
“啊，真是不巧，”莱万遗憾地说，“我爱人今天刚好带着我儿子去剑桥镇观光了，您可能得过几天来才能再见到他们。”  
“那真是遗憾，”戈麦斯顿了顿，“三天前的晚上九点过，你在哪里？”  
“我当然是在家里，和我爱人和孩子在一起。”  
“没有其他人？”  
“没有，”莱万笑了，“您是在调查那位议员先生的事情吗？”  
“您想必也知道您这里离案发现场只有几百米的距离，”戈麦斯说，“那有人能够证明那天晚上你在家里吗——除了您的家人以外。”  
“您或许可以去我的邻居那儿问问不在场证明，”莱万意味深长地说，”我那时候都已经准备睡觉了，家里也自然没有别人。“  
“可是——九点过，您九点过就睡觉？”戈麦斯怀疑地摇了摇头，“据我所知大部分人的作息时间可没有这么良好和守时。”  
“真的睡觉倒不至于，”莱万说，“只是和我的爱人玩玩罢了——毕竟如果您有一个漂亮的爱人，那也就不会去伦敦的酒吧里寻找夜生活了吧？”

03  
那天戈麦斯和格雷茨卡走遍了附近的几家巫师家庭，但是却没有找到任何有用的线索。格雷茨卡在笔记本上很认真的记好了笔记，“我觉得，他们的嫌疑，基本上都可以排除了。”  
“话别说得那么绝对，”戈麦斯靠在办公椅上，头疼地揉着太阳穴，“就是因为太过于正常了，所以反倒让人觉得不正常……唉怎么办呢……要是托马斯还在就好了……”  
格雷茨卡选择性地忽视了戈麦斯的最后一句话：“那您接下来，打算怎么办？”  
“过几天我要再去拜访一下莱万多夫斯基先生，”戈麦斯说，“按理说他家离案发现场那么近，他绝对不可能什么都不知道……”  
戈麦斯在三天后的一个下午又一次地登门拜访。他这次没有带上格雷茨卡。那天下午阳光明媚，伦敦难得有这么晴朗的天气，连带着人的心情也就跟着雀跃了些许。戈麦斯又一次地按响了大门上的门铃，这次来开门的不是莱万，是一个他没有见过的金发男人。  
“您好，请问您是……？”对方看起来有些困惑。  
“先生您好，我是马里奥·戈麦斯，魔法部傲罗办公室主任。”  
“啊！”对方换上了一副恍然大悟的样子，“莱维跟我说过你，快进来吧，我叫马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯。”  
戈麦斯又坐在了他熟悉的沙发上，罗伊斯坐在莱万之前坐在的扶手椅上面，戈麦斯上上下下的打量着他，不得不承认罗伊斯长得真的很完美很漂亮，他似乎明白了莱万为什么会每天晚上九点过就巴不得去睡觉休息了。  
“请问莱万先生去哪了呢？”  
“他带萨沙去海德公园玩了，”罗伊斯说，“您也知道伦敦的天气平日里有多糟糕，所以一遇到晴天他们当然要去出去逛逛。”  
“对不起，但是萨沙是……？”  
“我儿子，”罗伊斯说，“他今年7岁多。”  
“那您怎么不跟着出去？”戈麦斯注意到地板上的玩具有的消失不见了，上一次来的时候散落在四处的拼图现在也被拼了起来。  
“我还有工作没有做完。”  
“度假的时候也要工作吗？”戈麦斯开了个玩笑，“您真该给您老板发一封吼叫信控诉他。”  
“噢，那倒是不必了，”罗伊斯浅浅的笑了，他笑的时候嘴有一点歪，“我没有老板——或者说我丈夫莱维就是我的老板，他是德国现在最出色的魔杖制作商，每年圣诞节的时候都能接收到不少的订单，您知道的，总是有粗心的小孩会在上学期间不小心把他们的魔杖折断。”  
“这倒是挺真实的，”戈麦斯也跟着笑了，“我上学的时候最好的朋友特别喜欢搞恶作剧，我不得不经常小心着不要中计了，有一次晚上我和他一起偷偷溜出去在城堡里游荡，他差点就把我的魔杖给折断。”  
“看吧，戈麦斯先生，孩子们都很淘气，”罗伊斯无奈地耸耸肩，“所以我也不得不在这么阳光明媚的天气里还待在家里处理订单啊，不过每个人都有每个人的难处……不知道您的案子处理的也怎么样了？”  
“我倒没谈工作呢，你倒先主动问我了，”戈麦斯说，“案子很难办啊……到目前为止还没有突破口，我这次来也是想问问您真的和莱万先生在那天晚上没有听见任何动静或者看见什么吗？”  
“当然没有。”罗伊斯说的很肯定，“您也知道那天晚上下着大雪。我和莱维还要忙着关窗户和哄萨沙，也不可能有那个闲工夫去关注外面发生了什么。”  
“莱万先生说您们那天很早就睡觉了。”  
“呃，是的，我们通常都睡得比较早。”罗伊斯说这话的时候脸上有点泛起的红晕，戈麦斯没有再在这一点上追问下去。  
“那您们那天还干了什么呢？就早些时候？”  
“我们带萨沙去了游乐园，”罗伊斯说，“门票我甚至都有收着，从早上九点过一直玩到了下午四五点，然后还带着他去了伦敦眼，晚上大概六点多快七点的样子回到家的。”  
“可是您为什么要留着游乐园的门票呢？”  
“那可是麻瓜的游乐园啊，”罗伊斯解释道，“我和莱维都对麻瓜的世界比较好奇，所以也就自然想要拿回德国去给我们的朋友看一看。”  
“您方便提供一下您德国的一些朋友的名字和联系方式吗？”  
“托尼·克罗斯，”罗伊斯不假思索地说，“还有米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。”

04  
“还是没有思路？”  
这是案件下来的第十天，舆论的压力尘嚣甚上，整个魔法部都笼罩在了一股低气压之中。谣言开始蔓延，有关黑魔王又要回来的消息再一次地流行开来，到最后连哈利·波特本人都不得不在《唱唱反调》上进行辟谣。这几天戈麦斯明显地憔悴了许多，就连在魔法部每天冷着脸面对各路来宾的前台小姐都忍不住提醒他要注意自己的身体，当然啦，她也说要是戈麦斯累倒了，那么那些圣芒戈医院的护士们可就有眼福了。  
格雷茨卡捧着一杯热咖啡坐在自己主任对面，戈麦斯要来了有关案件的一切文件，甚至是麻瓜的音频录像，可是他仍然无法从中找出半点线索。  
“没有，”戈麦斯从卷宗中间抬起头疲惫地回答，眼睛下面已经有了两个大大的黑眼圈，“我都嫌弃我自己怎么这么傻到现在都没有半点思路……要是托马斯在这里……唉，算了，他不可能再在这里了。”  
格雷茨卡瞥了一眼戈麦斯桌子上倒扣着的那个相框，想不出来该说什么话来安慰他。托马斯的名字所有的傲罗都听的耳朵起茧子了，就在格雷茨卡进入傲罗队列的第一天，他的前辈，现在的魔法法律执行司司长拉姆就扯着他的耳朵告诉他，“小子听着，永远，绝对，千万，不要在你们的主任面前提到‘托马斯’三个字！”  
可是就算他们不提，戈麦斯也会念叨上千遍——尤其是当某件案子没有进展或者眉目的时候。戈麦斯跟格雷茨卡讲，托马斯，托马斯·穆勒，是他从进入霍格沃茨开始就关系最好的朋友。他们一起上课，一起打魁地奇，一起参加舞会，一起违反校规，一起打闹一起挨骂一起欢笑，毕业之后托马斯选择成为一位职业的侦探，而他则选择进入了魔法部工作成为一名傲罗。两人携手破获了不少高难度的案子，戈麦斯的晋升之路也因此而一路顺利，很年轻就坐在了傲罗办公室主任的位子上。  
人们都说他们是形影不离的一对，这话倒是不错，唯一一次两人分开是在毕业旅行结束之后，戈麦斯因为不小心受了伤只能在圣芒戈的病房里躺着，托马斯一个人去了一趟巴西旅行。  
当然，戈麦斯总是说那些案子能够破获都是穆勒的功劳，自己只不过是帮了点小忙沾了光罢了。格雷茨卡选择不相信戈麦斯这样谦虚的话，他亲眼见过自己的主任有多么的厉害——在托马斯离开之后，戈麦斯仍然是那个了不起的存在。  
至于托马斯的离开，这是一个戈麦斯永远语焉不详的话题。他总会兴致勃勃地跟自己的下属们和朋友们讲述自己和托马斯的故事——这是这个平日里除了办案很少说话的傲罗话最多的时候，甚至可以从两人火车上的第一次相遇讲到第一次打魁地奇时候的惊险遭遇，让拉姆不止一次地抱怨说这时候的戈麦斯简直就是“托马斯附体”，但是当别人每每问道“托马斯现在在哪里”或者“为什么托马斯离开了”的时候，戈麦斯就又恢复了往常沉默寡言的状态，任由对方好奇心燃烧到可以烧沸开水都得不到一点线索。  
格雷茨卡听自己的同事们聊过几句，说托马斯是死了，在五年前死的，怎么死的，没人知道，只知道和戈麦斯有关。  
他偶然有一次看见过戈麦斯桌子上那个倒扣着的相框的正面，里面是一张褪了色的照片，是两个十七八岁的男孩子搂在一起，其中一个是戈麦斯，另一个笑得很开心，露出两颗小虎牙。  
“我再去现场附近走访一圈吧，”戈麦斯怅惘地说，“看看有没有什么新的发现。”

05  
“抱歉又打扰你了，罗伊斯先生，”戈麦斯把手上买的礼物递给罗伊斯，“我今天去案发现场又转了转，就顺道来这里拜访下您们，我还没有见过您的儿子呢。”  
“您干嘛还给我们买礼物。”罗伊斯请戈麦斯走进来，房子里弥漫着一股魔药药水的怪异的味道，戈麦斯仔细地吸了吸鼻子，他上学的时候魔药课成绩一直都不太好，因此他也无法通过味道评判出这究竟是什么药水。  
“啊，实在是抱歉，这个味道，”罗伊斯转过身匆匆跑到楼梯边上关上地下室的门，“这是我的业余爱好，我很喜欢熬点魔药拿来自己用。”  
“是什么魔药呢？”  
“嗯，类型很多，我这次在熬欢欣剂，您知道的，就是喝了以后会让人心情愉悦很多。”  
“您经常熬这些东西？”  
“是啊，一年四季，再困难的药剂——比如说活地狱汤剂什么的，我都会熬，我的地下室常年架着一口坩埚咕咕噜噜地冒泡，以备不时之需。”  
“话说回来吧，戈麦斯先生，您这次又来找我是怎么了呢？如果您想见萨沙的话，我只能说很遗憾他又和莱维一起出去玩了。”  
“我今天去案发现场，发现了一些很有意思的东西。”戈麦斯说，“罗伊斯先生，请问您能借我看看您的魔杖吗？”  
罗伊斯疑惑地挑起眉毛。  
“我不会对它做什么的，”戈麦斯解释道，“我只是想验证一下我的猜想。”  
罗伊斯犹疑地从袍子里把魔杖抽出来递给戈麦斯。  
“闪回前咒。”戈麦斯轻声念到，魔杖冒出了一小股白烟，接着魔杖开始回放曾经使用过的所有魔法。  
没有任何异样。  
戈麦斯的眼底有一点失望闪过，把魔杖重新交还给了罗伊斯。  
“谢谢您，罗伊斯先生，这次来实在是打扰了，”戈麦斯起身礼貌地告辞，“如果以后有什么案件进展需要您和莱万先生协助的话，也请您多加配合。”  
“没有问题，您这么十来天都这么忙碌也是为了破案辛苦了，不过话说回来，先生您为什么不找一个侦探来帮助您呢？”  
戈麦斯的脸色迅速由晴转阴，勉强笑着说，“魔法界选择做职业侦探的，近五十年都没有几个吧？我也不需要找一个麻瓜来帮我处理这样的事物。”  
“我听说七八年前霍格沃茨毕业的有一个？”罗伊斯漫不经心地问，“听莱维说他还挺优秀的，啊，莱维和他以前一起去过巴西一次，莱维说合作的很愉快。”  
戈麦斯觉得自己的表情再也保持不住了，他用最快的速度和罗伊斯告了别，几乎是逃跑一样地离开了那里。

06  
圣诞节期间的对角巷永远是热闹非凡，有着正在霍格沃茨上学的孩子，缠着家长来买一些所谓的学校“必需品”，然后逛着逛着就到韦斯莱笑话商店里去了；有着来自各地的巫师和妖精聚集在破釜酒吧，高声谈论着世界各地稀奇古怪的故事；有着不知道从哪里冒出来的期待在圣诞节大赚一笔的小商贩们，在对角巷的街道上摆出自己的摊位叫卖……  
“你看起来最近状态相当不好啊。”弗洛林-福斯科冰淇淋店门口的位置上，拉姆和戈麦斯面对面地坐着。  
戈麦斯点了点头，“是啊，你看这起案子还没有破获，麻瓜首相催的越来越紧。”  
“这案子有这么难吗，马里奥？”拉姆哑然失笑，“以我对你的认识，你可从来没有哪个案子花费了这么长的时间。”  
“我也不知道为什么，”戈麦斯摇了摇头，“我甚至都无法确定这个议员是怎么死的，只能确认不是阿瓦达索命咒。”  
“你其实知道的，你从看见这个案子的第一眼心里就有了一个这样的猜想，只是你不希望这是真的，所以这几天其实只是拼了命地在想要证明这个猜想是错的吧？”拉姆的声音冷了下来。  
戈麦斯愣住了，他吃惊地瞪着拉姆，“你说什么？”  
“这个死法和当年那件事情很像对不对？”拉姆叹了口气，“你啊，在涉及到托马斯的事情上总是和平时显得完全不一样。”  
戈麦斯手臂撑在桌子上，颓废地把脸埋在手臂之间，过了好一会儿才默默地说出了一句话。  
“是默然者。”  
拉姆看着他，神色平静。  
“是默然者干的，或者说，是默默然干的。”戈麦斯说，终于再一次地抬起头。  
“果然。”拉姆只是淡淡地回复了一句，“那你打算接下来怎么办？”  
“看着办吧。”戈麦斯说，“怎么，大不了把所有人的记忆都修改一遍罢了。”  
“修改五年前的记忆？马里奥，你要是真的这么干，会被在阿兹卡班给关上一辈子的。”拉姆挑眉，吃了一口自己面前的冰淇淋。  
“马里奥？”戈麦斯刚想说话，突然听见身后有人叫自己。他转过头去看见原来是奥利凡德魔杖店的老板。  
“奥利凡德先生，”戈麦斯站起来热情地和他握手，“好久不见。”  
“是啊，圣诞季节可真是够忙的。”奥利凡德点了点头，“啊，这不是菲利普吗？都好久不见了，我卖的魔杖怎么样？很好用吧？”  
“当然好用。”拉姆忙不迭地说，脸上带着得体的微笑。  
“我还记得我卖给你们的第一根魔杖，”奥利凡德说到，“每一根卖出去的魔杖我都记得……马里奥，九又四分之三英寸，梨木，独角兽的毛，还有你那个形影不离的伙伴，是托马斯对吧？十英寸，山茱萸木，凤凰羽毛？”  
戈麦斯听见穆勒的名字的时候有些许的不自在，他赶紧转移了话题，“对了，奥利凡德先生，我之前一直很想请教您一个问题。”  
“什么问题，孩子？”  
“如果对别人的魔杖施闪回咒，真的所有的魔咒都可以倒放出来吗？”  
“大部分都可以。”  
“大部分？”戈麦斯皱起了眉头，他注意到拉姆也在仔细听着，“那什么样的情况，会不属于大部分呢？”  
“有些对着魔杖有很强的认识和领悟性的人就可以，消除掉他们不希望自己的魔杖展示出来的咒语。”  
“很强认识和领悟性……”戈麦斯低声喃喃，“比如说著名的魔杖制作商……”  
“当然啦，就算他们想要消除这些，魔杖也一般会不小心地露陷，比如说在你施出闪回咒的时候，魔杖尖会冒出一股白烟。”奥利凡德接着说。

07  
当马里奥·戈麦斯再一次地出现在莱万家门口的时候，莱万并没有感到有多么惊讶。  
“戈麦斯先生，您这次来，是又想调查些什么？”  
“咱们就开门见山地直说吧，”戈麦斯盯着莱万的蓝色眼睛，“其实这起案件，确实和您有关，对吗？”  
“您为什么这么认为？”莱万表情平静，看不出一丝破绽。  
“不，您不理解我的意思，我的真正意思是说，您不是凶手，但是这起事件其实和您有关系对吗？”  
“戈麦斯先生，您是掌握了什么重要的证据吗？请问您为什么这么笃定这件事情与我一个外国人有关？”  
“那我们就说的更清楚点吧，”戈麦斯叹了口气，“这件事情是默然者干的，我在案件调查的第一天就得出了这个结论。而我也可以告诉您，您不必担心会因为这个而被逮捕，我只是想要您告诉我实话，我有办法让这起事故变成一次意外事件。”  
“你见过默然者。”莱万说，沉默了一会儿，“我以为活着的人中已经没有人见过或者知道了，毕竟我听说连保护神奇生物课上老师也不大会讲到，毕竟O.W.Ls考试和N.E.W.T考试的考纲都不会涉及。”  
“您不必知道我是怎么立马判断出来这是默然者所为的，”戈麦斯笑着说，“这起事故我已经向魔法部部长通报解决结案了，我这次真的只是因为个人的好奇心想来听一听。”  
“您知道默然者是怎么形成的吧？”  
“当然，本身会魔法的孩子受到长期的压迫不敢使用魔法，会抑制自己的魔法力量，但由于缺乏引导，他们并未学会驾驭和控制自己的力量，因此衍生了寄生物——黑暗的魔法力量‘默默然’。这是一种极不稳定，难以控制的黑魔法，移动速度极快，会脱离宿主然后攻击他人。”戈麦斯像背书一样地背出了一大段。  
“是的，完美的标准答案，就像你说的一样，默默然身上的黑魔法能力无可预估，曾经摧毁过大半个纽约城，也摧毁过不少了不起的名人巫师的爱情，而且默默然的寄主，也很难活过十岁。”莱万靠在扶手椅上懒洋洋地说。  
“所以，跟我的推论一样……您儿子就是那个默然者吧？”戈麦斯看着莱万，后者点了点头。  
“我很心痛，”莱万说，“我和马尔科把他从孤儿院里面带出来的时候他就已经被长期的环境给压迫成那样了，我和马尔科尝试过很多种办法，但是都始终没有成功把默默然给分离出来。这次来伦敦的时候他的状态本来已经挺稳定的了，甚至可以尝试着使用一些很简单的魔法，可是谁知道就发生了这样的意外，那位议员先生我也很抱歉……”  
“这不怪您，莱万多夫斯基先生，”戈麦斯说，“我很遗憾发生这样的事。”  
“谢谢您的关心，戈麦斯先生。”  
戈麦斯想着自己也弄明白了发生的一切，就打算离开，可是这时候莱万突然叫住了他。  
“怎么了，莱万先生？”  
“您应该清楚，默然者其实不是都不能活过十岁吧？”  
“您什么意思？”  
“比如说上世纪早期在美国发现的默然者克雷登斯·拜尔本，他甚至还卷进了黑魔王格林德沃和邓布利多先生之间的事情。”  
“嗯，但是这个毕竟是个例。”  
“我听说，伦敦曾经也有过？”  
“您听说的，估计是街边报纸的谣传吧。”戈麦斯勉强挤出了一个笑容。  
“而且，您知不知道其实您刚才背诵的定义，也是不准确的？”  
“戈麦斯先生，默默然不一定是要受到不能使用魔法的压迫和恐惧才能形成的。”  
“我知道。”戈麦斯轻声说道。

08  
“所以，这个案件终于解决了？”拉姆又一次把戈麦斯给扯出来吃饭，他们这次选择在对角巷的一家很出名的餐厅里面，两个人靠着落地窗坐着，四周施了闭耳塞听咒。  
“是啊，意外事故，完美的说辞，就是要麻烦那些麻瓜记忆注销员大面积地跑一次了。”戈麦斯喝了一口白兰地。  
“你还真是，在有关托马斯的事情上拼尽全力。”  
戈麦斯苦笑了一下，“不然呢？告诉所有人其实霍格沃茨的传奇巫师侦探是一个莫名其妙的默然者？即使他安然无恙地在霍格沃茨学习生活了七年？”  
“世界上嘛，总是凡事都有例外的。”  
“默然者再次出现会引起人们的恐慌的，菲利普。”戈麦斯严肃起来，“而且，五年前的事情我不希望去再回忆一遍，要是把这次的事件列为默然者所为，那么一定会有唯恐天下不乱的记者翻出来五年前托马斯的事件，然后发现案发现场和这次极为类似，要是再派出几位厉害点的巫师深入调查一下，那么后果……”  
拉姆示意戈麦斯无需继续说下去，“那件事情，就和这次一样当作意外事件吧。只要我们几个不说出去，没有人会意识到是究竟发生了什么。”  
“你记住，那是意外事件。”戈麦斯认真地说。  
五年前还只是傲罗小队长的马里奥·戈麦斯和自己的搭档托马斯·穆勒一起接收到了一件跨国的执行任务，任务地点在天寒地冻的俄罗斯西伯利亚平原。这件事情因为难度比较高加上牵扯进国际机密，因此具体任务内容也就只有戈麦斯，穆勒和彼时傲罗办公室主任拉姆知道。  
戈麦斯在当时作为接连破获了十来起高难度案件的傲罗界新星，可谓是被给予了厚望。他和托马斯很愉快地一起出发，相信这起任务和他们曾经接收到的那些一样难不倒他们，但是他们显然低估了俄罗斯恶劣的生存环境和对方的实力。最后他们，连带着两位俄罗斯的傲罗被困在俄罗斯的喀山无法离开。  
而穆勒身上一直潜伏着的默然者就是这个时候爆发的。  
戈麦斯始终记得很清楚，那一天早上穆勒还在跟他开着玩笑，说等到任务结束后一定要去热带的小岛好好地度个假，或者去埃及看看金字塔里面几千年以前的魔法。可是就在下午后不久，他就意识到穆勒的状态肉眼可见的不对劲。  
“托马斯，你怎么了？你还好吗？”他问对方，可是穆勒却没有回答他。  
“托马斯？”  
下一秒，什么东西爆炸了，戈麦斯感觉到强大的爆炸气流把房子都冲散了，他也被重重地掀到了空中，随后被砸到地上失去了意识。  
他再一次地醒来就已经是在圣芒戈医院里面，拉姆面色凝重地坐在他的病床边上，告诉了他托马斯不幸的消息。  
他很平静地接受了这个消息，或者说他的大脑已经反应不过来了。他在伤好了以后就一直尝试着去寻找一个解释。即使官方说是意外事故，可是戈麦斯很清楚的明白这样的大爆炸绝对不是一句意外事故能掩盖过去的。  
他翻遍了所有的资料，询问了能找到的所有人，最后也只能承认唯一的一种看似相当荒谬的可能。  
那就是托马斯·穆勒，这位了不起的格兰芬多的巫师，确实是一位默然者。  
戈麦斯一时间无法接受这个事实，可是案发现场的许多现象和他的调查研究都表明，这是唯一合理的解释。  
他把这个想法告诉了拉姆，后者也是先大吃一惊不敢置信，但是后来冷静下来仔细分析后也告诉戈麦斯，这确实是唯一的可能。  
“也许，默然者的定义需要改一改了。”拉姆这么说，“不过还是别让魔法部知道这件事为好，他们不会相信的。”  
确实，戈麦斯默然，魔法部是坚决不愿意再让默然者这种东西再次出来的。  
只是他们在这样的持续十来个月的忙碌之中，却没有注意到托马斯·穆勒的探案日记本竟然意外地消失了。

09  
让我们把时间调回到那位可怜的议员先生遇难的那天晚上。  
天色渐晚，威斯敏特郡的四周很快地就安静了下去，伦敦的冬夜很不让人舒服，风刮在脸上刺骨的疼，天上此刻还飘起了小雪，四下里一片静谧，在公园的小道上，萨沙正牵着莱万和罗伊斯的手愉悦地走在回家的路上，嘴里喋喋不休地讲着今天在游乐园的故事。  
“莱维，”罗伊斯喊了一声莱万，“你今天怎么都不说话啊，萨沙喊了你好几声爸爸了，你都不答应他。”  
“啊，噢，”莱万从自己的世界中回过神来，“抱歉，亲爱的萨沙，我刚才溜神了，怎么啦，宝贝？”  
“你这几天怎么经常走神？”罗伊斯语气里面略微有些不满，“前几天也是，莱维，你是不是最近心里有事情没有告诉我们啊？”  
莱万低着头看着脚下的路，地面上的雪在不知不觉间已经积了厚厚一层，在三人的身后雪地上有着一连串的脚印。  
“马尔科，”像是下了很大决心似的，莱万终于开口了，“我有个消息要告诉你。”  
“什么事？”罗伊斯停住了脚步，拽着萨沙的手也猛一用力，男孩小声抱怨了一句“好疼”。  
“我……今年秋天可能要走了。”  
“走？”罗伊斯拔高了音量，然后又摇了摇头，苦笑道，“慕尼黑是吧？”  
“我……对不起马尔科。”  
“早就定下来了吧。”罗伊斯感叹了一句，用的是肯定句。  
“我……”  
“所有人都早就知道了是不是，莱维？你告诉了所有人，但是就是没有告诉我。”  
“马尔科你听我解释……”  
“你是觉得我不会放你走吗，莱维？所以才打算等一切尘埃落定之后再告诉我？”  
“马尔科……”  
“你还是把我瞒得够好的啊，可是你忘了，世界上没有不透风的墙。就算他们不告诉我，我和你朝夕相处了这么久，我会感觉不到吗？”  
“马尔科，我真的很对不起。”  
“早就有了这样的想法吧，从什么时候开始？一年以前，甚至更早？”  
“马尔科，我们还是可以在一起的，你知道的，距离不是任何问题……”  
“抱歉，莱维，但是我真的无法接受，我见过太多异地恋的悲剧结局了，慕尼黑确实比多特蒙德更加适合你的发展。”  
“我很抱歉很抱歉马尔科，可是……”  
“就此为止吧，莱维，萨沙跟着我，对我们都好。”  
“马尔科！”莱万大声喊了一句，罗伊斯也顿住了，看着他。  
“马尔科你怎么啦？！”  
罗伊斯低头看向自己的身体，周遭的气流流速他能感觉到变快了，有什么东西像是要从他体内出来一样，在他四周积聚，形成一股强大的极具破坏性的风。他觉得很痛苦，像是有刀子捅过了他的心脏或者被施了钻心咒那样的疼痛，全身的骨头都像是要开裂开来，莱万在焦急地不断地喊着他的名字，但是在罗伊斯的耳朵里莱万的声音就像是从几千米之外传过来的那样，强大的气流甚至让他无法睁开眼睛，他的耳边也是风声呼呼作响，自然也听不清莱万究竟在说什么。  
在不远处的莱万已经抽出了魔杖，魔杖尖对准罗伊斯微微地颤抖。  
“马尔科，你别怕！那只是一只寄生在你体内的默默然，我这就把它给分离出来！”莱万强迫自己集中注意力在罗伊斯身上，忽略他周遭的那些预示着危险的气流。他从来都没有真正地实践过分离默默然——他只是在理论上了解过分离的方法，因此说他一点儿也不紧张就是假的。  
可是默默然在这个时候爆发了，莱万感觉到一股强大的气流把他给掀翻在地，他的脸可能磕破了，但是他已经顾不得那么多了，他清楚如果在这里默默然爆发，那么造成的损害到底该有多大。  
他默默地施展着无声的咒语，可能过了五分钟，可能过了半小时，那只默默然终于从罗伊斯的身体里被分离了出来，死掉了。而罗伊斯也晕倒在了地上。  
“马尔科！”他冲过去把罗伊斯抱在怀里，罗伊斯的脸色煞白，手脚冰凉。  
莱万也是不住地发抖，心底居然后怕起来，他曾经听从俄罗斯来的巫师讲过他们那里发生过的一起诡异的巫师死亡事件。莱万得感谢自己从小就对于默默然这种神奇生物有一种超乎常人的兴趣和痴迷度，因此立即就判断了出来这起事件是默默然所为。为了以防万一于是偷偷去多特蒙德的大图书馆里查阅了相关的资料，了解了一下默默然的分离处理的办法以备不时之需，可是他没有想到有一天这样的情况竟然发生在了他身边。  
看来魔法部真的得修改一下有关默然者的定义了，莱万想，很难想象德姆斯特朗的前学生会主席竟然也是一位默然者。  
罗伊斯的呼吸还在，莱万暗暗庆幸着这一点，可是随即等他去处理现场的时候就意识到了问题的严重性。萨沙刚才一直被罗伊斯给紧紧攥着手根本就来不及躲闪，现在男孩已经没有了生命气息的身体就那样躺倒在冰冷的雪地里。而不远处还有一位麻瓜同样地遭遇了不幸。  
莱万抱起罗伊斯和萨沙赶紧幻影移形离开了公园。他知道该怎么把萨沙给安葬好，而至于那位麻瓜先生，明天估摸着警察就会发现他了，那么如果麻瓜再求助于魔法部来帮忙的话，莱万想，他起码得先为自己和罗伊斯洗清嫌疑。  
他给罗伊斯送到了圣芒戈医院里面抢救——当然给他报了个假名字。他在此之前偷偷从小羊驼的头上剪下了一撮头发，所幸作为一位同样的魔药爱好者，复方汤剂的大部分原料他家里都有并且一直都处在熬制的状态，只差一点点非洲树蛇的蛇皮碎片和双角兽的角，这种熬制最后几步再加进去的珍贵的药材。  
于是他便借着罗伊斯“德姆斯特朗前学生会主席”的身份想办法从博金先生那里搞到了这些东西，当然啦他也运气很好的意外发现了那本属于托马斯·穆勒的日记。  
其实这几天戈麦斯前来拜访的时候看见的罗伊斯都是莱万通过复方汤剂假扮的而已。莱万给自己的魔杖抹去了使用分离默默然的咒语的痕迹，但是那股白烟还是暴露了这一切。  
不过所幸，莱万从穆勒的日记里了解了这位名侦探和戈麦斯的关系以及穆勒也是默然者的秘密，因此就算戈麦斯识破了案件的真相，他也绝不可能如实写上去。

10  
圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。  
莱万轻车熟路地走到罗伊斯的单人病房里面，这几天罗伊斯一直处于昏迷的状态，因此当他推门进去看见罗伊斯醒着的时候免不了大吃一惊。  
“你什么时候醒的，马尔科？”  
“今天早上。”罗伊斯淡淡地说，“我叫家养小精灵给我送来了点吃的。”  
“你感觉怎么样了？舒服些了吗？”  
“还行，就是混身还是没力气。”  
“马尔科，那天晚上……我很抱歉。”莱万从被子下面攥紧了罗伊斯的手。  
“你要是想走就走吧，你救了我的命，把默默然给分离出来了，我自然也不可能再怪罪你。”罗伊斯说是这么说，但是他并没有抽出莱万握着的手。  
“我不走了，马尔科。”莱万说。  
“你绝对在开玩笑。”  
“我没有，”莱万很严肃很认真，“马尔科，看着我，我真的不走了。”  
“真的？”  
“我已经跟慕尼黑那边打了招呼，我不会离开多特蒙德了。”  
“可是，慕尼黑真的对于你的发展要好很多，这对你的人生很重要。”  
“可能是这样，”莱万说，“但是你知道吗？马尔科，这几天我想明白了很多事，我想，我的人生中，没有什么比你还要重要。”  
Fin.


End file.
